Emancypantki II/VI
Solscy przyjeżdżają Pierwszego dnia po wspaniałym raucie ani starszy, ani młodszy pan Korkowicz nie zasiedli do stołu. Na drugi dzień pan Korkowicz, syn, kazał przynieść obiad do swego pokoju, a ojciec wprawdzie był przy stole, lecz nie miał apetytu i zwymyślał Jana. Dopiero na trzeci dzień pan Bronisław ukazał się w jadalni z miną obrażoną, starszy zaś pan nie śmiał synowi spojrzeć w oczy. Przez te ciężkie dnie pani Korkowiczowa narzekała na migrenę, kłóciła się z córkami i ze służbą, hałaśliwie zamykała drzwi, z Madzią rozmawiała krótko, siląc się na uprzejmość. - Piękne gospodarstwo! - rzekła w owej epoce Linka do Stasi. - Ze wszystkiego widzę, że rodzice musieli wydać dużo pieniędzy... - A przy tym Bronek coś zmalował - odparła Stasia. Podobno uszczypnął pannę Katarzynę przy kolacji... - A brzydko!... - zgromiła ją oburzona Madzia. - Jak możecie powtarzać takie wyrazy, których wstydziłaby się służba w kuchni? - O, proszę pani!... nam to powiedzieli w garderobie... - No, moje drogie, nie powtarzajcie tego... - rzekła Madzia całując Stasię i Linkę. W duchu zaś dodała: "Biedni państwo Korkowiczowie! Ponieść tyle kosztów na raut, ażeby kupić migrenę i zmartwienie... Biedni ludzie..." I cierpliwie czekała na rozejście się złych humorów, jak ludzie wiejscy oczekują minięcia niepogody robiąc swoje. Cierpliwość jej została wynagrodzona nawet prędzej, aniżeli można było przypuszczać. Pewnego dnia wpadła do sali wykładowej pani Korkowiczowa bez tchu, ale promieniejąca radością, i zawołała: - Wie pani co?... Przed chwilą był u mnie Zgierski i powiedział, że państwo Solscy przybyli w nocy do Warszawy... Dzisiaj zaś pan Solski ma wyjechać na parę dni do swego majątku, który graniczy z naszą fabryką... - Więc są?... - powtórzyła Madzia i ognie ją oblały. - Ach, jak to dobrze... Pani Korkowiczowa nie mogła pohamować objawów czułości, które wezbrały jak górski potok po deszczu. - Kochana panno Magdaleno - rzekła obejmując Madzię przebacz mi, jeżeli zrobiłam ci przykrość w ciągu tych paru dni... Ale tak byłam zdenerwowana... tyle miałam przejść z mężem... Zdziwiona tkliwością Madzia odpowiedziała, że w domu państwa Korkowiczów nie doznaje nic przykrego; owszem - pobyt w nim uważa za jedną z przyjemnych epok w życiu. Pani powtórzyła uściski dodając: - Zapewne panna Solska poprosi panią do siebie i sama panią odwiedzi. Proszę więc... niech się pani nie krępuje lekcjami... Może pani wychodzić i wracać, kiedy pani chce... A dla swoich gości ma pani do rozporządzenia nasz salon... Wieczorem stary służący Solskich przyniósł do Madzi list dodając, że czeka na nią powóz. Pani Korkowiczowa straciła przytomność. Dała służącemu rubla, którego przyjął obojętnie, chciała go poczęstować szklanką wina, za które podziękował, a nawet była gotowa sama odwieźć Madzię do panny Solskiej. Gdy zaś Madzia prędko ubrawszy się wybiegła z mieszkania, pani Korkowiczowa zawołała obie córki, Jana i pannę służącą do salonu i kazała im wyglądać przez okna. - Patrzcie!... - mówiła gorączkowo - powóz panny Solskiej... Szkoda, że ciemno, choć zdaje mi się, że dosyć stary powóz, prawda, Janie?... O siada... O, już jadą... Konie nieszczególne... Po szerokich schodach pałacu Solskich Madzia w towarzystwie kamerdynera weszła na piętro. Minęła kilka dużych komnat, zapełnionych meblami w pokrowcach, i znalazła się przy zamkniętych drzwiach, do których kamerdyner zapukał. - Proszę!... proszę!... W pokoju oświetlonym lampą z abażurem, naprzeciw kominka, na którym płonęło kilka polan, zawinięta w szal, siedziała na kozetce Ada Solska. - Jesteś nareszcie, włóczęgo! - zawołała Madzia biegnąc do niej. - Nie całuj mnie, bo dostaniesz kataru!... A, teraz to już całuj, tylko nie patrz na mnie - mówiła Ada. - Moja ty kochana... moje ty złotko... Okropnie wyglądam... Stefan wczoraj otworzył okno wagonu i zakatarzyłam się na wieki... Słyszysz, jaki mam głos?... sześćdziesięcioletniej baby!... No, usiądź tu... no, jeszcze mnie pocałuj... Tak dawno nikt mnie nie całował! Stefan robi to jak za pańszczyznę, a Helena nie lubi pieścić się i ma usta chłodne jak marmur. No, mówże co do mnie?... Jakaś ty śliczna!... Co robisz, co masz zamiar zrobić?... Przecie niedługo rok będzie; jakeśmy się nie widziały... Tak mówiąc Ada objęła Madzię wpół i okryła ją swoim szalem. - Cóż ja mogę robić, moja złota? - odparła Madzia. - Jestem nauczycielką u państwa Korkowiczów, a na przyszły rok założę pensyjkę w Iksinowie. - Nieznośni muszą być ci Korkowicze? - Znasz ich?... - spytała zdziwiona Madzia. - Ach, czy znam!... Od pół roku zasypują nas listami, a dziś słyszałam o nich od pana Kazimierza, że to są niesmaczne pyszałki. - Hela przyjechała? - Została na kilka dni w Berlinie i przyjedzie ze swoim ojczymem. - Moja kochana - rzekła Madzia - tu mówią o Heli i o panu Stefanie, że są zaręczeni?... Ada wzruszyła ramionami i wzniosła oczy do sufitu. - Cóż ja ci odpowiem? - odparła. - Byli po słowie, potem zerwali, znowu się zbliżyli, a teraz jest nie wiadomo co; podobno przyjaźń między nimi. Może pobiorą się, gdy Helena zdejmie żałobę... Gdyby jednak dziś wyszła za kogo innego, także nie zdziwiłabym się. - Pan Stefan kocha ją? - Prędzej uparł się, że ona musi wyjść za niego. - A ona? - Czy ja wiem?... - mówiła Ada. - Kiedy Stefek umizga się do innych kobiet, Helena nie ukrywa zazdrości; ale kiedy wróci do niej, traktuje go chłodno. Może go i kocha... Stefka można kochać, o można!... - A ty? - Ja już nie zachwycam się Heleną jak dawniej... pamiętasz?... Nie chcę rywalizować ze Stefkiem... Ale rada bym, ażeby się pobrali, i wiesz dlaczego?... Byłyby w domu dzieci - rzekła Ada ciszej - piękne dzieci... A ja tak lubię dzieci, nawet brzydkie... I ucałowawszy Madzię mówiła dalej: - Cała nasza rodzina, wszyscy znajomi oburzają się na Stefka za ten projekt. A to panna bez posagu, a to bez nazwiska... A to córka samobójczyni... - dodała cicho. - Ale im oni więcej gniewają się, tym Stefek bardziej kamienieje w uporze... - Teraz pan Stefan wyjechał? - spytała Madzia. - Wyjechał do majątku. Wyobraź sobie, że chce stawiać cukrownię!... Bardzom zadowolona z projektu, bo Stefan zawsze desperował, że nie ma celu w życiu. Dziś ma cel i mówi: albo uszczęśliwię jakąś gromadę ludzi, albo będę robił pieniądze, które także są coś warte... - Jak nasz Zdzisław - wtrąciła Madzia. - Twój brat? - spytała Ada. - Jakże jemu się powodzi? Madzia machnęła ręką. - Taki widać los, ażebyśmy nie rozumiały naszych braci! rzekła. - Zdzisław jest dyrektorem jednej czy kilku fabryk pod Moskwą, gdzie malują perkaliki. A pisał do mnie (prosząc o sekret przed rodzicami), że powodzi mu się bardzo dobrze, ale że teraz nie powie mi nic więcej... Myśli widać o zrobieniu rodzicom niespodzianki, ale ja go nie rozumiem. Powiedzże mi coś o sobie, moja droga - zakończyła Madzia. - Ach, o mnie!... - odparła z westchnieniem panna Solska. Napisałam rozprawę o rozmnażaniu się grzybów, a teraz pracuję nad mchami... Poznałam kilku znakomitych botaników, którzy chwalą moje roboty, no... i nic więcej... Muszę mieć jakąś nerwową chorobę, gdyż pomimo usilnej pracy ciągle mi jest smutno, nawet straszno... Zanim przyszłaś, myślałam ciągle, że nasz dom jest za obszerny dla mnie... Czy ty sobie wyobrażasz, co to za męka mieć jedenaście pokoi dla takiej małej osóbki jak ja?... Boję się chodzić po nich... trwoży mnie ich ogrom i odgłos własnych kroków... Dziś, kiedy się zbliżył wieczór, kazałam je oświetlić, bo zdjął mnie strach, że nasi przodkowie opuściwszy portrety błąkają się po pustych salach. Lecz doznałam przerażenia na widok oświetlonych a pustych apartamentów i - kazałam pogasić światła... Te same uczucia trapiły mnie w weneckich i rzymskich pałacach... Oto moje życie... W Zurychu było stosunkowo najlepiej, gdyż miałam tylko dwa pokoiki jak u pani Latter. Ale te czasy już nie wrócą... Widzisz, jaki mam nieznośny katar?... - zakończyła panna Solska ocierając oczy chustką. - Więc i tu przenieś się do małych pokoików - rzekła Madzia. Ada uśmiechnęła się smutnie. - Nie wiesz - odparła - że samotność rozszerza najmniejsze mieszkanie?... Gdziekolwiek pójdę, zawsze będę sobą i zawsze sama. - Wybierz sobie towarzystwo. - Jakie?... Czy z tych ludzi, którzy mi pochlebiają, czy z tych, co mi zazdroszczą?... - Masz przecie familię, znajomych. - Dajże spokój - odparła Ada, pogardliwie wzruszając ramionami. - Już wolę moje mchy aniżeli tych ludzi, z którymi nie jestem w stanie rozmawiać. Nade mną, a szczególnie nad Stefkiem ciąży klątwa: mamy arystokratyczne mózgi, a demokratyczne wychowanie, no... i trochę wiedzy... Owoc z drzewa wiadomości wypędza nie tylko z raju, ale przede wszystkim z eleganckiego towarzystwa... Podano kolację i herbatę, przy której obie przyjaciółki zasiedziały się do północy rozmawiając o pensjonarskich czasach. Kiedy Madzia wróciła do domu, zastała w swoim pokoju rozgorączkowaną panią Korkowiczowę. - I cóż panna Solska?... - zawołała pulchna dama pomagając Madzi zdjąć okrywkę. - Jest trochę chora, ma katar... - Czy nie wspominała o nas?... Niech pani powie szczerze... - Owszem - odparła zakłopotana Madzia. - Coś wspominała o listach państwa... - Dobra... szlachetna kobieta!... Czy nie za gorąco pani w pokoju, bo kazałam napalić?... Jutro mąż jedzie do swej fabryki na prowincję, gdzie zapewne zbliży się z panem Solskim. Madzia do trzeciej rano nie mogła zasnąć. Była wzruszona przyjazdem Ady, a nade wszystko jej smutkiem. Ciągle widziała bogatą pannę zawiniętą w szal i tulącą się do kozetki; właścicielkę jedenastu pokojów, które były straszne po ciemku, a jeszcze straszniejsze, gdy je oświetlono. "Czy to możliwe - myślała - ażeby Ada nie była szczęśliwą?... Ma ogromny majątek i siedzi samotna; jest dobra... najlepsza dziewczyna i nie może znaleźć towarzystwa. Chyba że na świecie nie ma sprawiedliwości, tylko jakiś traf, który jednym daje dobroć, a innym zadowolenie?..." Przebiegł ją dreszcz. Jej przecie mówiono, że cnota otrzymuje nagrodę, i ona w to wierzyła. A jednak pani Latter i biedny Cynadrowski zostali ukarani śmiercią, podczas gdy bardzo wielu złych ludzi cieszy się życiem i powodzeniem!... Przez kilka następnych dni powóz co wieczór przyjeżdżał po Madzię i zabierał ją do panny Solskiej. Pani Korkowiczowa była tym zachwycona, lecz nagle zmienił się jej pogląd. Pan Korkowicz wrócił z fabryki zły jak diabeł. Właśnie trafił na obiad, przywitał rodzinę niedbale, a Madzię obojętnie i siadając do stołu odezwał się do żony: - Było mnie też po co wysyłać!... - Jak to.... - spytała pani. - Więc nie dokonałeś twego zamiaru?... - Dajże mi pokój z zamiarami! - wykrzyknął. - To nie był mój zamiar, tylko twój kaprys... Moje zamiary są: ażeby piwo było dobre i ażeby go jak najwięcej kupowali!... Nie szukanie znajomości z arystokracją... - Dość, Piotrusiu!... - przerwała pani blednąc. - Zawsze jesteś niezręczny... Gdyby z tobą pojechał Zgierski... - Zgierski łże... on ich także nie zna... Solski to jakiś narwaniec czy zajęty... - Proszę cię, Piotrusiu, dosyć... - przerwała pani. - Pan Solski musiał być mocno zajęty... Pomimo gniewu pan Korkowicz jadł za czterech, ale pani straciła apetyt. Po obiedzie wyszła z mężem do jego gabinetu i odbyła długą konferencję. Kiedy wieczorem o zwykłej godzinie zajechał powóz po Madzię, Korkowiczowa zastąpiwszy jej drogę w korytarzu odezwała się z przekąsem: - Co dzień jeździ pani do Solskich, a oni pani nie rewizytują?... - Ada jest niezdrowa - odparła zmieszana Madzia. - Zresztą... - Nie do mnie należy pani robić uwagi - mówiła szanowna dama - ostrzegam jednak, że z tymi panami z arystokracji trzeba się bardzo rachować. Jeżeli więc panna Solska nie odda pani rewizyty, nie wiem, czy wypada... - Czyliż ja jestem w moim domu?... - odpowiedziała Madzia i aż drgnęła pomyślawszy, że pani Korkowiczowa może jej słówko wziąć za obrazę albo wymówkę. Ale skutek małej impertynencji był wprost przeciwny: pani rozczuliła się. - A, panno Magdaleno - rzekła biorąc Madzię za rękę - czy godzi się w podobny sposób odpowiadać takiej jak ja przyjaciółce?... Nasz dom to pani dom... jesteś jakby naszą córką... możesz przyjmować w salonie, kogo chcesz... możesz nawet zaprosić państwa Solskich na obiad, którego się nie zawstydzimy... Jeżeli zaś zrobiłam uwagę o rewizycie, kochana panno Magdaleno, to tylko dla twego dobra... Ja przecież nie mogę pozwolić, ażeby ktokolwiek lekceważył osobę, która zasługuje na miłość i szacunek... Madzia doświadczała dwóch uczuć: braku wiary w troskliwość pani Korkowiczowej i obawy, że może być natrętną wobec Ady. "Pani Korkowiczowa jest o coś rozgniewana na Solskich myślała - ale z drugiej strony ma słuszność... Po co ja narzucam się Adzie, z którą przecie nie będę utrzymywała trwalszych stosunków?... Ja - .guwernantka i ona - wielka dama!..." Kiedy w godzinę później znalazła się u panny Solskiej mniej śmiała niż zwykle, Ada spojrzawszy na nią rzekła: - Tobie coś jest?... Wyglądasz, jakby cię spotkała przykrość. Może z domu?... - Nic mi nie jest, kochanko - odparła Madzia spuszczając oczy. W tej chwili wszedł do pokoju siostry Stefan Solski. Zobaczywszy Madzię zatrzymał się, a. w skośnych oczach błysnęło mu zadowolenie. - Oczywiście - rzekł - witam pannę Brzeską?... Ale wyznaję, że nie poznałbym pani... Wziął ją za obie ręce, wpatrywał się w nią, a nozdrza grały mu jak rumakowi szlachetnej krwi. - W Rzymie - mówił - malarze oblegaliby panią, ażebyś im pozowała... No, powiedz, Ada: czy to nie jest uosobienie dobroci?... No, powiedz: czy na tysiąc kobiet znajdzie się dziś jedna taka twarz?... Gdzie ja oczy podziałem, kiedym panią pierwszy raz widział... No, sama powiedz, Ada... Ściskał ręce Madzi, pożerał ją wzrokiem i następował na nią tak, że zawstydzona cofać się musiała nie śmiejąc spojrzeć w jego czarne oczy, które rzucały iskry. - Stefek!... - upomniała siostra, łagodnie odsuwając go od Madzi. - Obrazi się na ciebie... ona prawie cię nie zna... Solski spoważniał. - Chyba rozumiesz - rzekł do siostry - że wolałbym rękę stracić aniżeli obrazić twoją przyjaciółkę... I jeszcze taką!... Szedł znowu do Madzi, ale Ada znowu go powstrzymała. - Nie gniewaj się, moja złota - rzekła do Madzi - ale Stefek jest taki żywiec, że... Niech tylko co mu się podoba, zaraz... zaraz wyciąga ręce jak dziecko... Taki żywy i oryginalny, że nieraz wpędza mnie w kłopot... Wyobraź sobie, na audiencji u Ojca Świętego tak podobała mu się statuetka Matki Boskiej, że nie odpowiadał na pytania... Brat wyrwał się jej i znowu schwycił rękę Madzi. - Przysięgam pani - zawołał - że jestem dobry chłopiec i Ada niepotrzebnie otacza mnie siecią konwenansów!... Wyznaję, że dopiero dziś przypatrzyłem, się pani... Na twarzy pani - jest jakiś dziwny wyraz, który kocham... Madzia ukryła zarumienioną twarz na ramieniu Ady. - Jeżeli pan będzie tak mówił, nigdy tu nie przyjadę... odpowiedziała. - Tak?... - zawołał. - Więc zostanę niemową, ale niech pani jak najczęściej odwiedza Adę. Zrobi pani uczynek miłosierny, bo moja biedna siostra jest zupełnie opuszczona... Ja rzuciłem się w interesa i bardzo być może, iż będziemy spotykali się z nią ledwie raz na tydzień... Madzia milczała. Solski zrobił na niej wielkie wrażenie. Czuła w nim dziką siłę, wobec której nie ma oporu, ale którą on sam dobrowolnie spętał szacunkiem dla niej. Solski posiedział jeszcze z pół godziny. Rozmawiali wesoło o Włoszech i Paryżu i Ada zapowiedziała Madzi, że gwałtem kiedy weźmie ją za granicę. - Poznasz inny świat - mówiła. - Inaczej zbudowane miasta, inaczej uprawne pola, inne zwyczaje, nawet inne zasady... - Inne zasady aniżeli gdzie?... - spytał Solski. - Aniżeli u nas - odparła siostra. - My nie mamy żadnych zasad! - rzekł ze śmiechem. - Uchybiasz samemu sobie. - Bynajmniej tylko znam siebie i moje otoczenie... Sam nie mam zasad, ty ich nie masz. - A pan Kazimierz? - spytała siostra. - On najmniej. - Czy i Dębicki? - dodała zarumieniona. - Chyba on jeden. Ale to człowiek podobny do kursu jeometrii: wszystko w nim jest pewne, uporządkowane i oparte na kilku pewnikach. Lecz cały ten aparat jest siłą martwą, która wprawdzie daje cenne wskazówki choćby do poruszenia ziemi, lecz sama nie podniesie nawet szpilki. Solski był w dobrym humorze, choć było widać, że krępuje się wobec Madzi. Co chwilę zbliżał się do niej, lecz wnet odstępował; niekiedy chwytał ją za rękę i zaraz puszczał. Zdawało się, że robi mu przyjemność choćby dotknięcie jej sukni; po twarzy przebiegały mu błyskawice, a w skośnych oczkach zapalały się i gasły iskry. "Okropny człowiek..." - pomyślała Madzia czując, że wywiera na nią wpływ, któremu niepodobna się oprzeć. Solski wyszedł, jeszcze ode drzwi spoglądając na przyjaciółkę swej siostry, a wkrótce i Madzia pożegnała Adę. - Adziu - rzekła nieśmiało - mam do ciebie prośbę... Nie przysyłaj po mnie co dzień... - Boisz się Stefka?... Obraził cię?... - zapytała Ada patrząc na nią wylęknionymi oczyma. - Ależ ty go nie znasz... to najszlachetniejszy człowiek!... - Jestem pewna, że tak... Wreszcie nie o niego chodzi, tylko o... moją chlebodawczynię, która (chwilami tak mi się zdaje) zazdrości mi waszej znajomości... Ale ani słowa o tym, Ado... Mogę się mylić, nawet z pewnością mylę się... z tym wszystkim... - Ach, jacyż to nieprzyjemni ludzie!... - odparła Ada marszcząc brwi. - Pan Kazimierz tyle mi naopowiadał o ich manierach, że prawie ich nie lubię... Gorsze jednak to, że pan Korkowicz robi formalną obławę na Stefka, który wrócił ze wsi zirytowany na niego. - No, więc sama widzisz, że nie mogę bywać u was tak często - zakończyła Madzia. Umówiły się, że Madzia odwiedzać będzie Adę co niedzielę przed wieczorem, powóz zaś już nie będzie przyjeżdżał. - Bo wiesz co?... rzuć ich i sprowadź się do mnie - rzekła panna Solska. - Czy ja mogę to zrobić?... Mam przecie z nimi umowę. Ucałowały się jeszcze raz na połowie schodów. góra strony Emancypantki II/VI